Not too cold
by Dooba
Summary: Edward and Bella come home from their meadow, soaked by rain. They are home alone. Post Eclipse, pre-BD. For those who agree with me that it was one big leap from just kissing to full wedding night ;  Purple prose, soft fuzzy lemons. Rated M to be safe.


**For those who agree that from chaste kissing to wedding night was one big leap ;)**

I had this lying around still. Made me feel all warm and fuzzy when I wrote it, and when I read it back I still liked it.

It's mostly experimenting with writing soft lemon, maybe like SM herself would do. I don't own Twilight, unfortunately.

**

* * *

**

We had stayed in the meadow for too long - by the time Alice called to warn us, the dark clouds had already arrived and the rain had begun to fall in those thick drops that have you soaked in seconds. I knew Edward did not mind the rain, but I did.

A particular fat drop of rain fell down with immaculate precision and found its way to my neck, just between my skin and my collar.

"Ew," I cursed as I shrank against the cold. I could not suppress a shiver as the raindrop slowly found its way down my neck, further into my clothes. Edward looked at me with such amusement that for a moment thought he had seen the actual raindrop fall.

The rain came down on us like a shower. We sped towards the forest, out of the clearing, but even under the cover of the thick leaves the water was beginning to find its way to the earth. Edward shook his head to get rid of the water in his hair, then held out his hand to me to pull me on his back. I snuggled close and hid my face against his shoulder, not because I was scared, but because I hated the feel of rain against my face.

I think Edward never ran as fast as he did this time. Even though it was raining, I could feel his already happy mood shift into exhilaration. Running always made him this happy. And it made me happy to know that he was.

We arrived at the house quickly enough, but I still was soaked to my skin. My clothes and hair were dripping wet, and I was starting to get cold. I could image that it would be the same for Edward, except for the part of being cold, of course.

Edward refused to let me down until we were safe and dry in the house. Then he left me for what felt like only a split second and came back with a big, fluffy towel. He dried my face gently with it, then started to get the worst of the water out of my hair. All the time he was still dripping himself, drops of water from his hair finding their way down his face before dropping off his chin. But I barely noticed that, as I was captivated by his eyes — again. Liquid topaz now, they seemed to burn their way into my soul.

"You smell so good in the rain." He must have read a question in my gaze that I did not know I wanted to ask. His voice sounded almost apologetic. I smiled carefully and remembered the first time he had said this to me.

"_Is that a good or a bad thing?"_ I had asked.

"_Both, always both._"

A closer look at the look in his eyes told me that this time, it was a good thing.

I shivered involuntarily, but I couldn't tell if it was caused by the cold or something else. Must be both, I thought almost wryly, always both.

He must have seen me frown, because he pulled out of his reverie immediately. I hoped he didn't think he had upset me with his words, but he was all business now. He unzipped my coat and took it off my shoulders. He had to tug a little to get my arms out, the thick fabric was heavy with water and it clung to my arms. When he had it off, he took off his own coat as well in a swift movement, and tossed them both on the floor toward the corner of the room.

He kneeled then, as gracefully as a ballet dancer, and started untying the soaked laces of my sneakers. Had it been me to untie those knots, I would have resolved to scissors before even trying. But Edward's fingers took only seconds to take the wet shoes off my feet. Only then did I notice that my socks were soaked, too.

He rose quickly and before I could protest, he threw me over his rock shoulder to take me up two flights of stairs, to his room. I kept quiet. I did not, would not, admit that right now his body felt exceptionally cold against mine.

I was set gently to my feet again in his room. I was starting to wonder what he was going to do. Barely a minute had passed since we had entered the house, and he hadn't talked to me that much. I could see that he was thinking about something. I decided not to ask — usually he'd tell whenever he was ready for it.

While I stood, no longer able to repress my shivers, he darted into his closet behind me, coming back holding a pair of sweatpants that looked ridiculously expensive — and above all, comfortable and warm — and a thick flannel button down shirt. He gave them to me and then guided me towards the big bathroom, his hand gently pressing in the small of my back.

"Take a shower," he whispered in my ear. "Take your time, you must be freezing." Only Edward could make such a sentence sound like he was pledging his eternal love.

I locked myself up in the bathroom that was bigger than my bedroom at home. I turned on the shower before I started to remove my wet clothes. I was positively shivering now, I did not like the cold. Or the wet.

It took me a while to return to a normal, human temperature. And then I stayed under the shower a little longer just to enjoy the feeling of the hot water cascading on my skin. My tight muscles relaxed, and it felt somewhat logical to have the temperature of my skin match with that of my soul. I felt like I was burning up inside, and I did not know why.

After deciding that I would stay in until the shower ran out of hot water, it took me quite a while to discover that this was the kind of shower that would never run out of that. I felt my flush as I tried to estimate how long I had been under. But then again, Edward had said, "take your time," and he had all eternity, had he not?

I didn't know what the Cullens did with their towels, but they were of the soft, thick and fluffy kind you only saw in commercials. I thankfully borrowed the blow dryer Alice must have let lying around — or not, she probably had seen this coming — and got the worst of the wetness out of my hair. Then I turned to the clothes Edward had given me. The sweatpants were of a material so soft that I wanted to keep touching the fabric. Although I'd pulled the string as tight as it would go, it still barely clung to my hips. The flannel shirt felt just as soft as the sweats. I rolled op my sleeves and tied the buttons. I felt oddly uncomfortable. The clothes were too big and they barely touched my skin. I felt naked.

One last look in the mirror showed me a flushed face — the shower had warmed me thoroughly enough. I opened the bathroom door a crack, wincing against the cold air that came gushing in from the hallway.

As I started towards his bedroom, I heard him call from far away, loud enough so I could hear, "down here, in the living room."

I went downstairs, my bare feet patting on the floor. Well, the living room was a sight to see. Edward had managed to get a blazing fire going, and he had placed very comfy-looking cushions in front of the hearth. Candles were lit at random throughout the room. Edward was lounging on the cushions. He wore only a pair of sweatpants similar to the pair he'd borrowed to me. His bare marble chest glowed in the firelight. From the close distance he maintained to the fire, I could tell he was trying to get his skin warmed up to a more comfortable temperature.

He looked around at me when he heard me coming down the last flight of stairs. He again had a look in his eyes that I did not really recognize, but it sent a shiver down my spine nevertheless. I smiled apologetically at him, tugging at my clothes.

"You're beautiful,' he whispered, and I could tell that he meant it, although I did not believe him for a second. His outstretched hand was my cue, and I walked swiftly towards him.

I sat down beside him, ignoring his questioning gaze as I could not make any sense of it. Then he reached out and handed me a mug of steaming hot chocolate. The look of surprise on my face made him chuckle his crooked smile.

"I did not know how sweet you would want it, you can always add more sugar or something. I don't know..." His hesitance was so endearing and I reveled in it for a minute before I assured him that the hot chocolate was perfect. He did not take his eyes off me the whole time I was sipping the drink, which made me wonder whether it was the drink that made me glow, or his gaze.

Both, always both...

When I had finished my chocolate, he once again reached out to me in invitation. Not exactly knowing what he wanted, I started to move towards him. Then he gently guided me so I came to sit between his legs, his chest pressed against my back. My heart hammered in my chest as I realized I could feel every detail of his glorious body against mine, only interrupted by one flimsy layer of fabric.

But Edward was not done yet. He carefully reached under my arms and then pulled me even closer to him, so I could indeed feel him against every inch of my back. He formed himself around me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

My breath had long since become uneven, and now it hitched in my throat. This was... well, new, to say the least, but also so alarmingly comfortable that it was uncomfortable. Edward seemed to feel my hesitation, because he gently tugged me backwards until I was leaning against his chest.

"Relax," he whispered. "You're not too heavy or anything, if that's your concern," he added as an afterthought. He brought his lips to my neck and placed soft kisses along my jaw, at the hollow under my ear, and down to my shoulder. I heaved a deep sigh and felt myself relax finally. It was really quite comfortable to be in Edward's arms like this.

We stayed like this for a while. Edward's arms were wrapped gloriously tight around my waist and my hands rested on top of his. His kisses covered every inch of bare skin at the left of my neck, while my head rested on his shoulder. I enjoyed the heat of the fire that was making cozy cracking sounds now and then.

After a few minutes I finally realized that I had not heard any other being in this house since we got home. "Where are the rest?" I asked.

He answered me in between kisses. "Esme and Emmet are hunting" - kiss - "Alice and Rosalie went shopping in Seattle" - kiss - "and Carlisle is doing a double shift at the hospital" - kiss.

Huh. Why was I getting the feeling that our little get together was planned? Alice must have known how this afternoon would start, at least. Then again, did it matter?

"They won't be home before nightfall," he added. "So that means I finally get some time alone with you. Strange how little time we get to spend together like this, considering that we have an eternity of time on our hands."

Oh, how it made me glow to hear him talk about our future like that! As if on cue, I scooted a little closer to him — as far as was still possible — and leaned back further. Then I turned my head so I could kiss him; the hollow under his ear, his flawless jaw line, his neck. I inhaled greedily between my kisses. Ever since I had admitted how he smelled to me, and how much I liked that, I felt less embarrassed to indulge myself from time to time.

"Mmmmh." His voice was low and I could feel the skin of his throat tremble against my lips as he made the sound. His arms tightened their grip around me and I sighed in contentment. The world could crumble around us for all I cared, as long as I was in Edward's arms.

We didn't speak for a while, we'd been talking for hours in the meadow. I let my mind wander and found that the memory of a conversation I'd had with Renée forced itself upon me. She had tried to give me 'the sex talk, generation two.' Of course she knew already that Edward was 'old school,' and that we were waiting to get married. But Renée, ever perceptive Renée, had surprised me by asking me had we done anything else but kissing yet.

I blushed when I thought of her question. And I remembered my answer.

"_Well_," I had stammered, _"not much, really. He kisses my neck often, does that count?_"

Renée had laughed. _"First base then, really_,"she'd said casually.

I'd just been mortified about discussing this with my mother in such detail. Not to mention the fact that she seemed to know about the whole 'bases' thing.

"_Do you want more?_" she'd asked carefully.

"_Well_," I'd hedged. Yes, of course, but there was this tiny detail of Edward's control. And mine, for that matter.

"_Maybe he thinks you're so innocent that he doesn't dare to touch you. But that doesn't mean you can't take fate into your own hands_," she'd suggested.

"_Mom!_" I'd been mortified. The things she had told me then had embarrassed me to pieces. As I thought back of them now, I realized however that her given knowledge might come in handy. My blush increased.

"You are blushing," Edward stated, raising his left hand to touch my cheek with his cold fingertips, then pressing a kiss on it. "Are you uncomfortable?"

Yes. No. Well, yes if you considered what I was going to try next. But I was not uncomfortable about being here, in Edward's arms, in ways closer to him than ever before.

So there were two things that had flashed into my mind that I wanted to try. One was just really scary to do, the other outright dangerous. Which one to start with? Considering my sense of self-preservation, I should stick to tradition and try the dangerous one first. But maybe I shouldn't hold on to habit too much. The scary one, then. Get it over with.

I turned my head a little so that my lips could reach the skin in his neck again. Then I raised my left hand and reached back, so I could entwine my fingers in his thick hair. This alone made Edward shudder a little, to my intense pleasure.

Gently, and furiously hoping that he would get the signal, I tried to guide his head with my hand into the position I wanted it to be. He complied, which sent a fresh wave of butterflies to hatch in my stomach. This was crazy. I'd never been this nervous before about being with him. Then again, I didn't believe that it was only anxiety that coursed through my veins.

When I had Edward's head where I wanted it to be, I tried to swallow inconspicuously to gather some courage. Then I stretched my neck a little and carefully let the tip of my tongue trace his earlobe.

Edward went rigid at once, as I'd expected. I imagined that next he would push me away, starting yet another speech about control and whatnot.

But he didn't. He stayed very still. He'd done that before, when he was trying to get in control again. I had the distinct feeling however that this was not why he was so still this time. So I decided to push my luck a little.

Reaching out, I pulled the delicate skin of his earlobe gently between my lips. When he still did not push me away, I followed Renée's advice further and took it carefully between my teeth.

This time he moved; an almost violent shudder traveled through his body. His breathing became ragged and he carefully loosened his arms from around my waist.

I had prepared for this disappointment, but it hurt me still the same when he broke our embrace. I was not prepared however for what he did next.

His hands were moving, carefully but deliberately, under my flannel shirt. My heart rate exploded and my breathing stopped altogether when his fingers made contact with my skin.

"Breathe," he whispered softly when he started tracing my sides, my stomach, traveling upward across my ribs... His cold fingers felt exceptionally sensational on my skin. He'd never touched me there, or like this, before, and already I wanted more.

A violent shudder of gooseflesh erupted over my entire body.

Edward stopped abruptly, removing his hands from under my shirt. I moaned in protest. Why was he stopping? I was enjoying this!

"It's too cold for you." His tone was a mixture of disappointment and accusation.

"No it's not!" I protested. The pieces of skin he had touched were quite definitely not cold — it felt like they were on fire. I could exactly tell were his hands had been.

"It is," he countered. "I'm sorry."

That was it. I struggled to get out of his embrace and turned around to straddle him. I took his face in my hands and forced him to meet my gaze.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, did you not know that goose bumps are not always a reaction to the cold?"

The surprise in his eyes looked sincere enough to me.

Slowly, I moved my hands to the back of his head, winding my fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes with pleasure at that. This surprised me a little in turn — Edward never really showed that he enjoyed my ministrations. He usually was too busy repressing any feeling I brought about in him.

To show him that his cold body didn't bother me — it really didn't, and not only because the fire had warmed up his skin a bit — I pressed my upper body against his and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around me and returned the embrace. His gentle lips left my mouth and started a familiar trail to my jaw line, then down my neck. When he pulled down the collar of my shirt a bit so he could reach my collarbone, I let my head hang back to enjoy the moment.

Then, making use of the fact that my body was no longer pressed so tightly against his, he started to undo the buttons of my shirt. My heart beat faster with each button that became undone. I looked at him in surprise. Seriously, had there been some chemicals in the rain today?

His fingers moved quickly, all the while he was asking me permission with his piercing gaze.

_As if I could say no to that_.

When my shirt was fully undone, I remembered with a shock that I really wasn't wearing anything underneath it. But before I could do anything, his arms had slid around my waist, under the shirt. It was such a wonderful feeling to feel his arms against my skin that I forgot any resignation I might have had.

"Not too cold, right?" he almost mocked. His gaze never left mine as he abruptly, but gently pulled me against him again. I drew in my breath sharply as I felt his skin against mine, and that was certainly not only because it was cold.

We both froze at the impossible sensations that washed over us. I felt like we were clinging to each other for support in this waterfall of emotions that cascaded down.

As he moved to kiss my neck again, I did the same to him. Time for the dangerous part.

Encouraged by the firm hold of his arms around me, his fingertips softly tracing the skin between my shoulder blades, I first took his earlobe between my teeth again, this time gently sucking on it. A low rumble of a sound let me know that he approved of this all right.

I slowly traced kisses down along his neck, caressing the short hairs at the back of his neck with my hand as I did so. Then I opened my mouth and let my teeth graze the skin of his neck, gently nipping it.

The sound that erupted from him was the perfect mixture between a moan and a growl. He tightened his arms around me, pressing his body closer against mine. I could not stay silent myself as I felt his hips press against mine. This was a very new sensation, and still my body somehow new that it was as old as mankind. I used my legs to press tighter against him yet a little more.

Edward folded his rock hard body around mine, and I reveled in the feeling of it. It felt so good I almost felt guilty.

The box of surprises was not yet empty, as I found out when Edward started to lie back slowly, taking me with him. He kept kissing me all the while, his breathing was as ragged as mine.

When we were fully lying down, he started caressing my back, slowly tracing figures with his fingertips. For someone who had never done all this before, he was remarkably skilled. We were still kissing when he suddenly softly traced his nails down my back. I let out an involuntary groan. Of course I flushed furiously after this.

Edward smiled; I could feel his lips curve against mine. Then he took my face between his hands to make me look at him, which mortified me even more.

"There is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of," he assured me softly. His eyes glowed magnificently. I could fall into them and get lost forever, and wouldn't mind it at all. I couldn't keep a coherent thought anyway, when he looked at me like that.

He tucked my hair behind my ear and kissed me again. I felt his long hands slide down my waist first, then trace back up along my sides, up my ribs, towards the swell of my breasts… My breathing hitched again, my heart almost fluttered out of my chest.

He hesitated. "Do you want me to stop?" His lips moved against mine as he spoke.

Now _that_ was a thoroughly evil question. Of course I didn't want him to stop, but I would rather disappear in a hole in the ground than literally ask him to continue what he was doing.

So I closed my eyes shook my head instead, blushing so furiously at my confession that it almost hurt.

Edward's hands left my torso and came to rest on the sides of my face again. When I opened my eyes, his gaze met mine. He looked surprised. Was it because I blushed? I had to admit that his cool hands were soothing my burning cheeks. His sweet breath however was knocking every sense out of me.

Then he made things just a tad worse — or better. He wrapped his arms around me and gently rolled us both over, so that he was on top of me. Unlike the previous rare occasions that we had been in this position, this time he let me feel the weight of his body, while still resting most of his weight of his arms. It was, by far, the most wonderful feeling I'd experienced in my life. It was magnificent to be this intimate with him, and at the same time I felt incredibly loved, and _safe_.

Edward waited until my heart rate had settled and my blush had died down a bit, all the while looking into my eyes. Then he brushed his lips against mine for a moment and traced his way down my jaw line again. This time it was his turn to caress my earlobe with his tongue.

I understood immediately why this had solicited such a strong reaction in him when I'd done it before. I reacted just the same. I gasped and let my nails scratch his back, making him groan in turn. My legs lifted themselves up and wrapped around his waist, pulling him ever closer to me. The feeling of his skin against mine was impossible to describe.

With one hand he traced my waist again, this time moving slowly upward until he reached the swell of my breast. I did not know that there could be so many nerve endings on one little piece of skin, but Edward's fingers awoke feelings in me I never thought I could harbor.

His kisses traveled downwards, caressing the skin of neck and following the curve of my collarbone. Then, while his fingers softly stroked through my hair, I felt his kisses travel further down my body.

I could no longer control my breathing, it felt like I was starting to hyperventilate. Edward noticed how my heart was crashing in my chest again (how could he not) and softly placed his ear on my chest. He'd done that before, but never in such an intimate way. I relaxed instantly though, and Edward chuckled very softly at that.

When he started to lift his body, I froze. Was I ready for him to see me? I wasn't sure. It felt really stupid to be so insecure, but it was not like I could turn that off. In fact, it was such a strong feeling that it burst through the haze that Edward always put me in when he was close to me.

I tried to prevent him from moving further by tightening my arms around him, hoping that he would get the clue.

He did, and he looked... anguished?

"What's wrong?" he whispered. I could hardly hear him above the sweet crackling of the fire.

"Nothing," I mumbled. Had I been still on top of him, I could have hidden my face in the hollow of his neck. Now there really was nowhere to go, so I just closed my eyes. I blushed again. Drat.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward pressed. I could tell he was getting worried. How to explain that he didn't need to worry, without having to lay all my insecurities bare?

I sighed to ease my nerves a bit, then simply pulled Edward's head in the hollow of my neck. This way I didn't have to look at him.

"Please talk to me, love," he murmured. I was spoiling this wonderful afternoon with my silliness. Maybe I should just spit it out, instead of trying to find a tactful explanation.

"I'm shy," I admitted finally.

Edward started to raise his head to look at me again, but I pulled it back down. He got the signal and complied, to my intense relief.

"Why?" he asked, his breath tickling the skin of my neck.

"There's no way in hell I'm good enough for you," I spat, cursing myself for my harsh voice.

This time he did pull out of my embrace, ignoring my tugging. I felt like crying when he looked at me, aghast. I felt horrible.

"How can you not be good enough for me? Look at you!" He exclaimed. His sweet breath fell on my face as he spoke. "I wish you could read _my_ mind, because I do not know how to begin to explain what you mean to me, what you are to me."

Yes, I _knew_ that. But that was all on an emotional level, wasn't it? I bit my lip, trying to find a way to explain.

Edward stopped me by tracing my lips with his thumb. And then he eased my worries by voicing them to the letter. His gaze bored into mine as he spoke.

"You are afraid that I won't find you beautiful," he accused.

My fierce blush was pretty self-explanatory.

"That's silly, you know," he replied to my non-verbal reaction. He kissed my lips once, then proceeded along my jaw line, and down my neck again. "I find every inch about you extraordinarily beautiful," he murmured. "You really don't see yourself very clearly."

My heart rate had picked up speed again as his kisses had reached my collarbone.

"Let go," he whispered, and he started to let his mouth travel further down my chest.

The feeling of his lips on my skin in all those new places really made it impossible not to comply with his request. His hands caressed my neck, my shoulders, my waist, while he kissed every inch of my belly, my sides, my breasts, sometimes softly nipping at my skin, sometimes even licking. My breathing became ragged again quickly, and a warm glow that started somewhere in my lower belly slowly set the rest of my body on fire.

After several minutes of this bliss, which I'd enjoyed with closed eyes and arched back, Edward raised his body and took me in before I could stop him.

He groaned softly when he saw me. His eyes were almost radiant now, and in a flash I realized that they were dark with desire. This sent a flow of glorious new feelings through my body that I did not recognize, but welcomed all the same.

"How can you be shy about this?" His voice was husky, low. I would die of shame before I would ever admit it, but the way he looked at me did something to me. It felt like some sort of _need_. In an attempt to fulfill that need, I pulled him back against me. This time we both moaned as our bodies touched.

He moved his head to the hollow of my neck and skimmed his nose along my jaw line, inhaling softly.

"Yes," he mused, almost to himself. He inhaled again. "This is most definitely worth such struggle."

What on earth was he talking about? I tried to keep that question in mind, but once again lost track of my thoughts when his hand very gently cupped my breast, provoking gooseflesh yet again, which conflicted with the fire that was now coursing violently through my body, setting every nerve ending I had gloriously ablaze.

When Edward inhaled again, and I felt another wave of heat thundering through my veins and making me tingle, _there_, something clicked.

Oh. _Oh._

Oh, my.

He could _smell_ that?

Ah, yes, there was my blush, ready to betray me. But this time I was truly embarrassed.

Edward did not need to look up this time, surely he could feel the heat radiating off my face. He chuckled softly into my neck.

"Nothing to worry about, love," he assured me. "Apart from that fact that this is the most wonderful thing I've ever smelled — and you have to believe me if I tell you that this is better than the scent of your blood — you're not the only one who is affected by this."

And with that, he pressed his hips forward against mine, giving me proof of his desire.

Oho! Lots of silly fantasies shattered as this delicious reality came down on me.

My shyness was suddenly entirely forgotten. _I_ did _that_ to _him_. Me.

Holy crow!

I pulled Edward's face to mine so I could kiss him, while wrapping my legs tighter around his waist. This was my personal heaven, would I have been asked to describe it there and then. But to be honest, I wasn't thinking very coherent thoughts anymore.

Edward's lips parted in his kiss and his sweet breath washed over my face. I inhaled and sighed in response. With reckless abandon, I traced his lower lip with my tongue. And then I almost exploded as Edward's tongue met mine along the way.

Okay, so I'd been wrong before. _This_ was my personal definition of heaven. One with a silver lining, to be exact. No, wait. Make that platinum.

We both groaned this time, and I for one did not care anymore what kinds of sounds I was producing. My nails traced along Edward's back with force now, sending a fresh shiver through his body. The coldness of his skin was starting to feel soothing as I was radiating fire myself.

Our intimate kiss lasted only a second. Edward had to pull back immediately, and I let him this time. He had given me so much, for now it was more than enough for me. I was, for once, not asking for more.

Edward pressed one more kiss on my overheated lips, then rested his forehead on mine and simply held me tightly, all the while looking into my eyes. We stayed very still like that, both needing time to calm down again.

Slowly but surely, my heart rate decreased to normal and our breathing became even again. We held each other for a little while longer, until Edward stirred.

I was still a bit dazed as he sat up, pulling me with him.

"They'll be home soon," he explained as he started to button down my shirt again. When he was done, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself tight against him once more.

Was it really stupid that I wanted to thank him for this?

Not wanting to use words, I just kissed him on his cheek. He chuckled at that, his eyes still radiant.

We sat down again by the fire in our original pose, Edward stroking my hair as I leaned back against his chest.

"What brought all this about?" I finally asked carefully.

He chuckled, probably using his crooked smile as he did so. "Alice told me when she called us in the meadow to warn us for the rain. She said that she'd had a very strong vision."

I froze, horrified at the thought that Alice had seen us doing this all.

"She wouldn't show me, however, she didn't want to spoil anything, and she didn't want me to know what exactly she saw. She kept visualizing her math book as she spoke to me. She just told me that we would get home drenched, and that we would spend a lovely afternoon by the fire. She was very certain that all would go well. And you know how nobody bets against Alice," he joked.

I guessed he'd edited a little. Edward would never be as reckless as this if he had not literally seen the outcome of it all.

I was drinking my second cup of hot chocolate as the rest of his family started to come home from their various pastimes.

"Hi there," Alice's sweet voice sang as she stepped into the room. "Did you have a nice day?" Her obvious innocence was quite funny.

"We did, thank you," Edward replied pleasantly, snuggling me a little closer to him.

I looked up at Alice, who was clearly very much pleased with herself.

"So, did you see this afternoon coming? Edward said you'd had a very strong vision."

"Vision?" Alice asked in mock surprise.

As it dawned on me what she meant, she smiled at us and winked. "You're welcome," she whispered, then disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

_So, what did you think? Should I continue this endeavor with little snippets of possible scenes? How much lemon do you like? ;)  
_


End file.
